


Eyeliner

by Jaythorne



Category: VAM - Fandom
Genre: Bam Margera - Freeform, HIM (Band) - Freeform, HIM - Freeform, M/M, Vam, Ville Valo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaythorne/pseuds/Jaythorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, fluffy VAM oneshot. Uber short. Sexi and sweet. Rated T for boy love. Ville Valo x Bam Margera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

  “Not true.”

  “Yes it is.”

  “I say it’s not.”

  “Well I say it is.”

  “Wanna bet?”

  “Your loss.”

  “You’re on.”

  He grinned as he got up from the couch, sashaying slowly over to the mirror. He sat down, pulling the chair up close, and grinned at his friend in the reflection. Then he reached forth a bony hand and pulled forward the articles spread haphazardly across the table, rummaging through them in search of what he wanted.

  His friend watched in awe from the couch as the rockstar took the black pencil in his hand, lifting it to his eye. He carefully drew a thin, black line under his thick lashes, running it twice over. Then he set it aside back down on the table, grabbing instead the case of black eyeshadow. He took up the brush and dabbed it into the makeup, then brought it up to his face, sweeping the ebony powder delicately across his pale lids with a swift, almost artful movement. He set the brush back again as he took up the eyeliner pencil once more, drawing on a thicker line under his lids. With a final flourish he finished, smiling as he gazed into the mirror at his reflection. He then carefully combed through his dark, silken curls, and pulled on his favorite black beanie. A pale, slender hand swept the dark curls out of his jade, black-rimmed eyes. With a final glance in the mirror, satisfied with his reflection, he looked back to his friend without turning from his chair.

  “Well?”

  The man smiled and stood, gazing back into his friend’s pallid, androgynous complexion; dark brown curls blossoming from under his beanie in every which way, perfectly shaping his pale, slender face. But his eyes were the most impressing of all; a beautiful, striking emerald green brought out and framed perfectly by his ebony-rimmed lids and his enthralling, snowy skin. The effect was breathtakingly beautiful.

  He stood, turning to face his friend. “Well? What do you think?” he asked, jade eyes smoldering; dark and intoxicating.

  Bam smirked as he approached him, pulling him close to his chest in a tight embrace.

  “I think you were right,” he whispered, trailing his fingertips gently across his soft, pallid cheek. Ville trembled and smiled, wrapping his long arms around him. His hand snaked down his spine, gently caressing that one spot on Bam’s back that chilled him to the bone.

  “Right about... what?” he purred seductively into the young skater’s ear, pulling him closer still, their bodies pressed tightly together. Bam shivered and grinned devilishly, crystal blue eyes dancing.

  “You were right. The eyeliner only makes you sexier.”


End file.
